De mondes en mondes 2
by Eu-Lou-Pa
Summary: 3 folles voyagent de mondes en mondes ( Mangas Jeux Vidéos Animes ) ok c pas très original mais allez voir !
1. Prologue

Disclamer : rien ne nous appartient, on ne se fait pas d'argent avec ça, juste du fun !!!  
  
On est 3 filles ( Eugénie-Eug, Louise-Lou et Pascale-Pa, appelée aussi Pacou ), qui ont décidé de faire une fic parce que ça leur tentait. (...)  
  
Résumé : 3 folles s'endorment dans un examen de math et rentrent dans plusieurs mondes de mangas, de jeux vidéos et de livres. ... bon d'accord, c'est pas très original, mais allez voir.  
  
Prologue : L'examen de Math  
  
Un jour, pendant un examen (plate) de math...  
  
Lou :C'EST PLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE !!!!!  
  
Eug :J'M'ENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !!!!!  
  
Pa :...  
  
Lou et Eug : Meurt pas Pascale !!!  
  
Pa : peut-être...  
  
Prof de math : Awêtez de pawler !!!  
  
Lou : Argh...  
  
Eug : C PLAAATE !!!  
  
Lou : Pique po mes répliques !!!  
  
Eug : :P umm... pacou ???  
  
Pa : zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Eug : ELLE DORT !!!  
  
Lou : HEIN, COMMENT ELLE PEUT DORMIR PENDANT UN EXAMEN ????? ... hey, on pique ses réponses -  
  
Eug : Wow ! Elle a déjà fini !!! ... moi j'ai même po commencé...  
  
Lou : ... moi non plus... -.- '''  
  
Eug : On fait tu comme elle ???  
  
Lou : heu... l'examen d'abord ?  
  
Eug : J'ai déjà tout recopié, alors on dort.  
  
Lou : O.O déjà ?!? attends, je finis...  
  
Eug : okidouki !!!  
  
ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz... 


	2. Naruto

Chapitre 1 : Naruto  
  
Lou : Huh?!?  
  
Eug : on est ou la?? Quoi??? C'EST QUOI CET EXAMEN??????  
  
Pa : lis la question OO ON EST DANS NARUTO!!!!!!!! ... ... ... SASUKE!!!!  
  
IL EST OÙ???????????????  
  
Eug : On s'en fout!! On est dans l'examen de classe moyenne et on est toute  
  
les 3 une équipe... ON EST FAITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lou : mouais... HA SASUKE!!!! JL'AI TROUVÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pa : OU CA???????6??  
  
Lou : LA!!!! pointe Sasuke dans la 7e rangée!!!  
  
Surveillant pas rapport : Vous 3, taisez vous!  
  
Lou : ...ARGH!! On fait quoi mainteant??  
  
Eug : ben... on fait comme Naruto... on fait dur...  
  
Pa : Ben moi je dis qu'on attende la 10e question...  
  
Lou : Teehee bonne idée  
  
Le surveillant en chef : Alors maintenant passont a la 10e question.  
  
Lou : haha! Ça va être facile, on sait déjà quoi faire  
  
Pa : Yup!!  
  
Eug : ouais... pauvre Naruto...  
  
Pa : ...  
  
Lou : ... po grave, de toute façon, on sait qu'il passe, alors...  
  
Le surveillant en chef : Mais avant, vous 3!  
  
Eug, Lou et Pa : ???  
  
Truc : Votre bandeau, il est ou??  
  
Lou : euuu...  
  
Eug : On les a oubliés...  
  
Lou : ...  
  
Pa : ...  
  
Le surveillant en chef : mouais. On verra plus tard...  
  
Lou : fiou  
  
Truc : voici maintenant la 10e question il pose la question (NDA : on  
  
s'en souviens plus de la question...)  
  
Tout le monde sauf Eug, Lou et Pa: QUOI????????  
  
quelques élèves s'en vont, trop peureux  
  
Lou : c trop long, grouillez vous!! Pis l'autre gros con qui va se mettre a  
  
gueuler (soupir)  
  
Naruto : Jvais pas abandonner!! Jvais devenir Hokkage!!  
  
Eug : Ouais!! Go Naruto!!!  
  
Lou : ... okay...  
  
en sortant  
  
Pa : Louise, on devient le fan club de Sasuke!!!!!!  
  
Lou : YEAH!!!!  
  
Sasuke : ...  
  
Sakura : O.O VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT!!!  
  
Lou : on arrêtera le jour ou t'aura les cheveux verts, compris?  
  
Sakura : quelqu'un a de la teinture verte a me prêter??  
  
Eug : Idiote  
  
Pa : T'inquiète pas, on est juste son fan club, on te le piquera pas...  
  
Lou : NON!! Moi je l'aime, c'est mon idole!!! VIVE SASUKE!!!!  
  
Sasuke : ...  
  
Pa : moi aussi c'est mon idole, c'est juste que j'ai pas spécialement envie  
  
de finir avec lui...  
  
Lou : MOI OUI!!!  
  
Sasuke : ...  
  
Pa : moi j'aime juste mon Legolas  
  
Lou : Parfait! Pacou-Leggy, Eugénie-Naruto, MOI-SASUKE!!!  
  
Eug : moi, jveux juste être amie avec Naruto et Sasuke, parce qu'ils sont  
  
full cool!!  
  
Lou : ok 2 POUR MOI!!!!  
  
Pa : ...  
  
Sasuke : personne me demande mon avis...  
  
Sakura : Allez, parle, jveux t'entendre!! -  
  
Lou et Eug : Ta gueule!  
  
Pa et Sasuke : ouais, ferme la!  
  
Sakura : Ouiin!! Vous êtes pas gentils!!  
  
Naruto : passe un bras autour de Sakuramoi jsuis gentil!!  
  
Lou : traitre  
  
Sakura : frappe Pas touche  
  
Lou : hahahaha  
  
Eug : pauvre imbécile  
  
Pa et Sasuke : ...  
  
Pa : maintenant, on fait quoi??  
  
Sasuke : on va a la 2e étape... duh!!...  
  
Lou : O.O depuis quand Sasuke dit « duh » ? c'est pas naturel...  
  
Eug : O.O c'est vrai...  
  
Lou : euu... les filles, vous vous rappellez la 2e étape?? Il fait survivre  
  
dans la forêt avec les monstres... on fait comme dur...  
  
Pa : un peu, ouais... ... un peu beaucoup...  
  
Eug : Sasuke... Sakura... Naruto... on vous suit...  
  
Lou : mouais. En échange, si on a le parchemin qui vous manque, on vous le  
  
donne-  
  
Sasuke : interéssant...  
  
Naruto : YEAH, ON VOUS PREND!!!!  
  
Eug : OUAIIIS!!!!!  
  
Sakura : Si Sasuke est d'accordd, alors ok!  
  
reçoivent les parchemins  
  
Lou : ok! ... la ou on va et qu'est ce qu'on fait? Et aussi comment on  
  
rentre??  
  
Pa : J'AI FAIM!!! ... ON VA PÊCHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naruto : MOI AUSSI J'AI FAIM!!!!!!!  
  
Eug : allons directement à la Tour... y'a une rivière la bas  
  
Sasuke : bonne idée! On a déjà les 2 parchemins...  
  
Lou : Okidouki!!  
  
Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura : Okidouki???  
  
Lou : -.-''' heuu... on va dire « ok »  
  
Eug : ben on y va?? marche  
  
Lou : heu Eugénie, y'a un arbre  
  
Eug : No Duh!! On est dans une forêt!! BOUM fonce dans l'arbre  
  
Naruto : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BOUM fonce dans le même arbre  
  
Pa et Sasuke : ...  
  
Lou et Sakura : Bien fait...  
  
Eu et Naruto : Merci!! Et on doit vous appeler amis après??  
  
Pa : il y a une certaine ressemblence ici, non?  
  
Lou : mouais, pour vous aussi Pascale, Sasuke. Mais il est quand même a  
  
MOI!!!  
  
Pa : ok, moi j'aime Legolas  
  
Tout le monde a part Sasuke et Pa : ON SAIT!!  
  
Tout le monde a part Sasuke : J'AI FAIM!!!!!  
  
Sasuke : ... on arrive  
  
Lou : YEAH!! -et grâce a mon Sasuke nikitinipou!!  
  
Eug et Naruto loin devant : LA RIVIÈÈÈÈÈÈRRRREEE!!!! PLOUF  
  
Lou et Sakura : C'était voulu ou ils sont tombés??  
  
Sasuke et Pa : ...  
  
Eug et Naruto : water fight C'ÉTAIT VOULU!! ... AHHHHHH  
  
Lou : Huh??  
  
Pa : hein?? De qui, de quoi, de comment, de pourquoi??  
  
Lou : pour répondreà ta question : d'une équipe pas rapport, de chépas,  
  
comment : probablement en marchant et de pourquoi : probablement pas pour  
  
notre bien, puisqu'ils ont des armes...  
  
Eug : um... y'avais pas une autre équipe qui devait faire une embuscade a la  
  
tour?  
  
Sasuke : je sens une présence  
  
Naruto : où, où, jvois personne!!  
  
Lou : No duh!! Je VIENS de dire qu'y avait 2 gars devant. Z'êtes sourds??  
  
Pa : ...  
  
Eug : Hé Louise, on fait notre super technique?  
  
Lou : ?? ... ah oui, bonne idée!!  
  
Pa : Attention tout le monde, bouchez vous les oreilles!!  
  
Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto : ??  
  
Pa : Je vous avais prévenu... se bouche les oreilles  
  
Lou et Eug font des « ulta-sons » ... ben... dans le fond, elles font juste  
  
crier vraiment aigu, mais celon une certaine personne, ça fait des ultra-  
  
sons  
  
Les 2 gars de l'autre équipe : tombent inconcient x.x  
  
Naruto : Wow!!  
  
Eug : Ouais! On a réussi -  
  
Lou : teehee! Les livres que j'ai lus sont même pas rendus là, mais je suis  
  
sure que même Sasuke aurais eu de la misère à les battres!!!  
  
Sasuke : ...  
  
Sakura : insulte pas Sasuke!!  
  
Eug : bof... allez! On entre dans le temple... les ennemis sont ...um... partis?  
  
cherche les 2 gars  
  
Lou : heu... ben c'est vrai qu'on les avait juste sonnés...  
  
Eug : ouais...  
  
Fille (de l'autre équipe) : HAHA !!Jvais prendre votre pachemin  
  
Pa : essaye pour voir!! MON ARME SECRÈTE : Louise, Eugénie, À VOUS DE  
  
JOUER!!!!  
  
Lou : prête?  
  
Eug : n'importe quand!  
  
les 2 se mettent à compter à la manière de Meilling (Stéphanie dans les  
  
émissions)  
  
La fille se met à courir pour se sauver  
  
Lou et Eug : ... 5 ... 6 ... 7 ... 8 ... pus de fille!  
  
Eug : Ouais!! Aucune personne ne peux résister à nos supers techniques!!  
  
Pa : Mwahahahatousse hahahahaha... bon maintenant, on va à la tour!  
  
Lou : OUAIS!!  
  
vont à la tour mais une tête bizarre apparaît de nul part  
  
Pa : euuu... c'est quoi ça??  
  
Lou : ô toi Sasuke qui à réponse à absolument toutes les questions   
  
C'EST QUOI ÇA?????  
  
Sasuke : ...  
  
Eug : Allez Sasuke, dis pas que tu sais pas... t'a toujours réponse à tout...  
  
Pa : Sasuke j'ai peur se colle dessus et regarde Sakura :P  
  
Lou : Moi, j'ai peur de rien, parce que je suis la plus forte...  
  
Pa et Eug : la regardent croche ...  
  
Lou : ... et Naruto, ce sera le plus fort! Hahaha!! N'est ce pas, Naruto??  
  
Naruto : mort de peur HAAA Y'A UNE TÊTE QUI VOLE!!! AU SECOURS!!!!!!  
  
Tout le monde : ... -.-''  
  
Eug : bon ben... tout le monde a peur sauf moi et Louise... PAS JUSTE!! Y'A  
  
PAS DE GARS FORTS!!!  
  
Sakura : C'est même pas vrai!! C'est Sasuke le plus fort!!!  
  
Lou : ben... en ce moment, il est même pas fichu de nous donner une  
  
réponse, pis en plus, il tremble!!!!  
  
Sasuke : pas exactement... c'est « chose » qui tremble qui me fait  
  
trembler...  
  
Eug : O.O REGARDEZ!!!!! LA TÊTE APPROCHE!!!! C'EST TROP COOL!! En passant  
  
Sasuke, « chose » a un nom tu sais... c'est Pascale  
  
Sasuke : Whatever...  
  
Naruto : WAAAAH!! J'ai peur Sakura!!!  
  
Sakura : DÉGAGE!!! frappe Naruto  
  
Naruto : ça va... j'ai plus peur. X  
  
Eug : Imbécile  
  
Tête : est ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire attention à moi?  
  
Sasuke : Parlez  
  
Tête : Vous 3 Eug, Lou et Pa, vous ne devez pas rester ici, c'est le  
  
temps de partir...  
  
Pa : NOOON !!!! Mais Sasuke-  
  
Tête : j'avais pas fini... , c'est le temps de partir, mais vous pouvez  
  
emmener quelqu'un avec vous  
  
Eug : Ouais!! Sasuke!!! Go, on y va!! -  
  
Pa : moi, chuis d'accord!!  
  
Lou : YEAH!!! 8prends Sasuke par le collet, derrière, ce qui le fait  
  
basculer et le traine par terre  
  
Sasuke : ...  
  
Lou : euu... comment on part??  
  
Tête : par cette porte.  
  
Naruto : ha, tiens une porte, je l'avais pas vu...  
  
Sakura : ... Z'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT D'EMMENER SASUKE!!!!  
  
Lou : tu paris combien??  
  
Sasuke : ...  
  
Lou : tu vois, il se laisse faire!! Il veut probablement juste s'éloigner  
  
de toi!  
  
Sakura et Sasuke : ...  
  
Pa : waaa c'est une porte comme dans Tom Cox!!!  
  
Eug : ouais... bon ben on y va la?? J'ai hâte d'aller dans un autre monde,  
  
moi!!  
  
Sakura : NOOON!! Mon Sasuke!!  
  
Sasuke : ... allez, on y va??  
  
Eug, Lou et Pa : Yeah!!  
  
sautent dans la porte  
  
Reviews svp!!! 


	3. Inuyasha

Sérieusement, merci pour les reviews, et même si on en a eu 3, on  
  
s'attendait pas à en avoir...  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Polly-P : désolées de t'avoir traumatisé, c'était pas vraiment notre  
  
intention, mais tu dis que la prochaine fois, on devrait faire une fic plus  
  
sérieuse. On est trop folles pour ça... (en tout cas, Eu et Lou le sont)  
  
Mydaya : merci pour la review et les conseils!! tu voulais la suite?  
  
Alors la voilà!!  
  
Andromede : Toi aussi merci !!! c'est vrai que c'est drôle l'examen de  
  
math, mais avec le prof qu'on a, comment faire autrement?  
  
ººººººº Maintenant, le chapitre 2 : Inu Yasha ºººººººº  
  
Lou : ... ben là, on est où?? Tiens! Uune boulle poilue! Ça ressemble à  
  
fluffy!!  
  
Pa : euuu... il y a des longs ongles devant moi...  
  
Lou : huh?? Sois plus précise, veux-tu? ºººº se retourne et vers  
  
Pascale ºººº O.O mais c'est...  
  
Eu-lou-pa : SESSHÔMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pa : ºººº chuchote aux deux autres ºººº je vous comseille d'être super  
  
gentilles avec lui, sinon, c'est la mort...  
  
Lou : mouais, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de ºººº fait un gros calin à  
  
fluffy ºººº TOUT DOUX .  
  
Eug : AAH!! Quelque chose s'est agrippé à ma jambe!!! Oh, c'est Rin!!  
  
ººººs'agenouille ºººº Allo Rin, je m'appelle Eugénie  
  
Lou : HA!!!! Elle est tout chou!!! Comme mon petit frère .!! Salut, moi  
  
c'est Louise  
  
Pa : Et moi, c'est Pascale, mais tu peux m'apeller Pacou  
  
Sasuke et Sesshômaru : ...  
  
Pa : et lui, c'est Sasuke!!! Il est comme Sesshômaru, c'est-à-dire, froid,  
  
distant, calme, idifférent, et cool!!!  
  
Rin : Hihi venez jouer avec moi ººººprend par la main les 3 fillesºººº  
  
Sesshômaru : Attendez... qui êtes vous??  
  
Pa : on vient de le dire. Mais si tu veux une autre réponse, on est nous  
  
Lou : lolllll le plus drôle, c'est qu'on vous connaît . Question : on  
  
est où dans l'histoire?? Est-ce que Naraku et Kikyo sont morts??  
  
Sesshômaru : Maintenant, Naraku a la plupart des morceaux de la perle, et  
  
les frères zombies sont remorts. C'est à peu près ça...  
  
Eug : ok... umm... j'me rapelle plus de la suite...  
  
Lou : huh ?!? De kessé??  
  
Pa : ???  
  
Lou : C'est qui les zombies??  
  
Eug : les frères shubijuin ou quelque chose du genre... pas important... et  
  
c'est là que Sesshômaru sauve Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippô et Kirara de  
  
l'un d'eux quand Inu yasha est parti battre un autre des frères. Qu'il est  
  
brave!!  
  
Sasuke : ... c'est quoi cette histoire? Et en passant, les zombies, ça existe  
  
pas... et c'est quoi cette grenouille verte qui marche là??  
  
Lou : C'est Jaken, mais tu peux aussi l'appeler grenouille verte embulante.  
  
Mais une autre question : Sesshômaru, pour quelle espèce de raison tu les  
  
as sauvés??  
  
Pa : ouais, c'est pas naturel...  
  
Sasuke : Pourquoi tout le monde m'ignore??  
  
Sesshy(pour faire moins long) : ...  
  
Lou : aaahh... oublie ça, je crois que j'aurais pas eu de réponse de tout  
  
façon... -.-'''  
  
Eug : Allez!! On cotinue à marcher!! Si je me rappele bien, quelque chose  
  
arrive, et on rencontre Inu yasha et compagnie  
  
Rin : Allez!!!! On va jouer!!!  
  
Lou : mouais... oki, dans le fond, si on les rencontre, on va voir Miroku.  
  
Pis si on rencontre Kikyo, ON LA TUE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Pa : bonne idée MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ºtousseºHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Sasuke et Sesshy : ...  
  
Rin : VENEZ JOUER!!!!!!! ººººs'éloingeºººº  
  
Sesshy : huh?? Kagura??  
  
Eug : ... QUOI????? Mais ça veux dire que... RIN, REVIENS!!!!!!!!  
  
Lou : ... -.-''' explications svp...  
  
Pa : c'est pas juste, tu sais tout!!! Snif...  
  
Eug : ... ouais mais pas grave... AAAHH!!! Pourquoi on blablate comme ça?? Rin  
  
est en danger!! Elle va se faire kidnapper par...  
  
ººººKohaku passe avec Rin et saute sur la plume de Kaguraºººº  
  
Eug : ... Kohaku...  
  
Lou : Quelle situation gênante... -.-'''  
  
Pa : NOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!! RIN!!!!!!!! Snif... Sesshômaru, il faut aller la  
  
sauver!! Elle est trop kawaiii pour qu'on la laisse tomber!!  
  
Lou : OUAIS ON Y VA!!!!!  
  
Sasuke : ... j'étais mieux avec les 2 imbéciles...  
  
Eu-lou-pa : NOON!! Allez, viens, il va y avoir une bataille bientôt .  
  
Sasuke : de toute façon, j'ignore commet rentrer, alors...  
  
Lou : YEAH!!! En route!  
  
Eug : Et à la place de niaiser à aller voir Naraku, on pars immédiatement  
  
vers un temple quelconque. Ok Sesshômaru??  
  
Sesshy : elle en connaît trop...  
  
Lou : mouais... elle est suspecte... bon EN ROUTE!!!!  
  
Pa : ...  
  
Sasuke : ...  
  
Sesshômaru : ...  
  
ººººpendant ce tempsºººº  
  
Naraku : Mais il est où, ce gros con de Sesshômaru?? Je l'attends, moi!! Il  
  
est supposé venir chercher Rin!!  
  
ººººde retour aux 3 follesºººº  
  
Sesshy : Et comment sais-tu que Rin n'est pas avec Naraku??  
  
Eug : Son seul but en prenant Rin est de te faire un allié forcé, et si tu  
  
fais pas ce qu'il te dira de faire, il fera tuer Rin par Kohaku... de toute  
  
manière, il allait la faire tuer même si tu étais avec lui alors...  
  
Lou : NARAKU, C'EST JUSTE UN GROS CON!!!  
  
Pa : ET KIKYO AUSSI!!  
  
ººººpendant ce tempsºººº  
  
Naraku : ATCHOU!!  
  
Kikyo(quelque part d'autre) : ATCHOU  
  
ººººde retourºººº  
  
Lou : j'espère qu'il a entendu!!  
  
Sesshy : ...  
  
Sasuke : ...  
  
Jaken : Je vais aller faire un tour...  
  
Lou : attends, je vais t'aider!! ººººbotte Jakenºººº HAHA!!  
  
Pa : mwahahaha bien fait!!  
  
Eug : ouais!!! Vol plané jusqu'en Inde!!!  
  
Lou : -  
  
Sesshy et Sasuke : elles sont complètement folles...  
  
Eug : NO DUH!!!  
  
Lou : -  
  
Pa : Évidemment, sinon ce serait moins drôle. Quoique je suis moins folle  
  
qu'elles...  
  
Eug : Retour au sujet! ALLONS DÉLIVRER RIN!!  
  
Lou : - ... ok j'arrête de faire des -  
  
Pa : t'est mieux, sinon tu vas recevoir un coup d'étui à crayons sur la  
  
tête  
  
Lou : ARGH!! -.-''' ... rien à faire...  
  
Sasuke : je pense sérieusement à rentrer chez koi...  
  
Pa : noooon, reste!!! Ou sinon, tu vas revoir Naruto!!!  
  
Sasuke : c'est vrai... ok je reste  
  
Eug : Bon ben on y va là?? Et en passant, c'est pas gentil de donner des  
  
coups d'étui à crayons à ses amies TT  
  
Pa : :P on y va!!!  
  
Lou : YEAH!!  
  
ººººarrivent au temple quelconqueºººº  
  
Sesshy : pourquoi l'a-t-elle mis ici??  
  
Sasuke : Mais qu'est ce que je fabrique avec 3 folles?? Et (à  
  
Sesshômaru)t'est quoi au juste???  
  
Sesshy : ...  
  
Lou : C'est un démon!! .  
  
Eug : C'EST LE PLUS FORT!!!  
  
Pa : ouais!! vive lui!!!  
  
ººººles insectes de Naraku attaquentºººº  
  
Eug : Merde!! Ça va nous retarder!!  
  
Pa et Lou : ???  
  
Lou : mouais... svp, tu veux ben nous expliquer avant que ça arrive, la  
  
prochaine fois?? Ça devient lassant... On a pas le temps de s'en occuper,on  
  
fait quoi??  
  
Sasuke : ... Je m'en charge!  
  
Pa :  
  
Eug : ouais!!! Nous et Sesshômaru, on va voir Rin!! T'est vraiment génial,  
  
Sasuke!! - Et tu vas nous rejoindre, sinon je vais être fachée!!  
  
Sasuke : ...  
  
Lou : de toute façon, même si il est froid, il ferait pas de la peine à  
  
quelqu'un... enfin, pas beaucoup... heu... enfin, je crois... -.-''' ok j'ai  
  
rien dit, mais quand même...  
  
ººººils courent vers le temple et entrentºººº  
  
Pa : RIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!! OÙ EST TU????????  
  
Sesshy : C'est très subtil, ça...  
  
Lou : ben on a jamais dit qu'on le serait :P. Puis, ça battera moi en  
  
train de chercher une de mes sœurs...  
  
Pa : ...  
  
Sesshômaru : Elle est sortie de la pièce et elle cours dans les bois  
  
derrière ce temple  
  
Eug : on y va!!!!  
  
ººººpendant ce tempsºººº  
  
Kagome : Inu yasha, je sens un morceau de la perle, là bas!!  
  
Inu yash : ON Y VA !!!!!!  
  
Miroku : euuu... on va où ???  
  
Inu yasha : ben, là où Kagome a senti la perle  
  
Sango : aaa... Kirara!! ººººsaute sur Kiraraºººº  
  
Miroku : Attends moi, ma belle Sango!!  
  
ººººBANGºººº  
  
ººººDe retour aux follesºººº  
  
Lou : WOW!! Tout un flair toi!! . chuis impressionée!! Attends, je veux  
  
essayer!! (Snif snif) -.-''' ça me donne faim!1 ça sent... heu... ça sent... Ha  
  
pis de la merde, on a pas mangé depuis... je sais pas trop combiende temos...  
  
ARGH!!! (allume) loll on est dans une forêt!! Qu'est ce que vous dites de  
  
manger un morceau?? Rin peut attendre non??  
  
Pa : ché pas... oh man, on a pas mangé depuis le midi avant l'examen de math...  
  
J'AI FAIM!!!!! Ok, elle peut attendre . On se trouve quelque chose  
  
à manger. Dis, Sesshômaru, t'a pas quelque chose à monger??  
  
Lou : euu... je sais pas ce qu'il mange, mais il mange probablement pas la  
  
même chose que nous tu sais??  
  
Eug : Regardez autour de vous, les filles!! Yé déjà parti et si on se  
  
grouille pas, on va se perdre... regardez, il est déjà super loin...  
  
Lou : Qui ça?? QUOI????? HÉ ATTENDS NOUS MERDE!!!!! SI EUGÉNIE ÉTAIT PAS  
  
LÀ, TU SERAIS MÊME PAS ICI!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshômaru : ... ouais, mais si j'avais décidé de vous tuer, je l'aurais déjè  
  
fait...  
  
Lou : glup.., change pas d'avis, c'est beau... .''' mais attends qiand  
  
même, ON ARRIVE!!!!  
  
Eug et Lou: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAººººcourentºººº  
  
Pa : ººººmarcheºººº... mais c'est qui qui m'a foutu 2 folle pareilles comme  
  
amies?? C'est pas grave, je vous aime quand même !! ... J'AI FAIM!!!  
  
Sesshy : ... T'est pas mieux que les 2 auttres...  
  
Pa : HEY!!! M'INSULTE PAS!! ... bon j'ai compris je m'en vais... snif ººººfait  
  
demblant d'être vexée. Mais comme elle voit que personne ne réagit, elle  
  
s'en va pour de vraiºººº  
  
ººººquelques minutes après, un peu plus loinºººº  
  
Pa : tempis pour eux...  
  
ººººsort d'un buisson et trouve Inu yasha et cie. ºººº  
  
Pa : ... heu ...  
  
Inu yasha et cie. : ??  
  
Inu (méfiant) : t'est qui toi??  
  
Kagome : d'où tu sors, comme ça??  
  
Pa : hé bien, je vais vous raconter : j'étais avec mes 2 amies. Je viens  
  
du monde de Kagome, mais on habite au Québec. On s'est endormis pendant un  
  
examen de math...  
  
Kagome : OUAIIIS!! À BAS LES MATHS!!!!!  
  
Pa : ... et on s'est réveillées dans le monde de Naruto...  
  
Kagome : OUAIIIIS!!! NARUTO!!  
  
Inu, Sango, Miroku, Shippô, et Kirara : ????  
  
Pa : et une tête est apparue, et nous a dit qu'on doit aller dans un autre  
  
monde et on est repartis avec Sasuke, et on est arrivés dans ce monde-ci,  
  
et on a vu Sesshômaru...  
  
Inu : Sesshômaru??? Et t'est encore en vie??  
  
Pa : ... et Rin s'est fait kidnapper par Naraku, et finalement, je me suis  
  
fachée, et je suis partie. Vous voulez venir les aider??  
  
Inu et Sango : Pas question, c'est son problème  
  
Pa : ...et Rin est avec Kohaku...  
  
Sango : ON Y VA!!!!  
  
ººººLou : ARGH!!! Elle où?? RIN, AU PIED!!!  
  
Eug : Elle est là avec... Kohaku??  
  
Lou : No duh!! Qui est ce qui l'a enlevée????  
  
Eug : oups... bonne obsrvation, Louise!  
  
Sesshy : ººººreprends Rinºººº t'est qui toi?? Jvais te tuer!!  
  
Sango : NOOON!!  
  
Lou : heu... Pacou???  
  
Eug : HEY HEY S'lut la compagnie!!  
  
Pa : Tsss, je vois que vous vous êtes même pas inquiétés poour moi... je m'en  
  
vais!!  
  
Eug : ººººla prends par le colletºººº toi, tu reste ici... allez, Kohaku  
  
vient de s'enfuir alors...  
  
Lou : pas grave...  
  
Eug : Interromps moi pas!!! Allez, on fait un picnic! J'AIM FAIM!!  
  
Lou : YEAH!!  
  
ººººtout le monde prépare le picnic, sauf Sesshômaru, parce que... ben... c'est  
  
lui! ºººº  
  
Lou : MANGER!! ... -.-''' heu... on dervrait pas commencer à s'inquiéter pour  
  
Sasuke??  
  
Sasuke : Chuis là, imbécile! Ça fait longtemps, en plus. C'est moi qui  
  
vient de t'aider à mettre la nappe...  
  
Lou : loll '' ... mais quand même, Sesshy, y veut pas manger avec nous...  
  
heu... il est où, là??  
  
Sasuke : je vais aller le chercher  
  
Eug : ALLEZ, ON MANGE!!!!  
  
Kagome et Sango : C'est prêt!!  
  
Inu : pfff...  
  
Miroku : Hey les filles, j'veux vous parler...  
  
Eu-lou-pa : oui?  
  
Lou : J'ai un mauvais préssentiment...  
  
Miroku : Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous aimerais devenir la mère...  
  
ººººBANGºººº  
  
ººººMiroku a 5 bosses sur la têteºººº  
  
Miroku : XX de mes enfants??  
  
Kagome : je lsavais...  
  
Sango : Ouais...  
  
Eug : -''' hehehe... um... où est pacou?? Bien sur...  
  
ººººpendant ce tempsºººº  
  
Pa : Héhéhé, je l'avais dit que j'allais partir mwahahaºtousseºhahaha!!  
  
ººººfonce dans quelqu'unºººº oups, désolée... euu... AH NON, PAS VOUS!!!!!  
  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
ººººde retour où on vous avait laisséºººº  
  
Eug : elle est juste restée pour manger...  
  
Lou : JE SAIS OÙ ELLE EST!!!!!!! Elle est dans ses bobettes -  
  
Eug : ALLONS VÉRIFIER!!!! lolllll  
  
Lou : lolll  
  
Tout le monde sauf Eug et Lou, et aussi Sasuke et Sesshy, parce qu'ils sont  
  
pas là: ...  
  
ººººPendant ce tempsºººº  
  
Sasuke : Je te cherchais, Shmu...  
  
Sesshy : ... shmu??  
  
Sasuke : Ouais, jconnaissais pas ton vrai nom, alors... et en plus, ça y  
  
ressemble non?? Et c'est facile à retenir  
  
Sesshy : ... Merci  
  
Sasuke : ??  
  
Sesshy : de m'avoir aidé à sauver Rin  
  
Sasuke : de rien  
  
ººººet c'est ainsi qu'ils sont devenus amis ºººº  
  
ººººIls retournent au picnic terminéºººº  
  
Lou : wow, les 2 ensembles!! On se pose des questions...  
  
Eug : ouais...  
  
Sasuke et Sesshy : ...  
  
Eu et Lou : lolll  
  
Lou : en attendant (en attendant quoi, au juste??), on va chercher Pacou??  
  
Pa : aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Eug : ben, on l'a trouvé!!  
  
Inu et cie. : Naraku!!!  
  
Eu-lou-pa : ET KIKYO!!!!!!!! KYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Pa : huf huf huf (essouflée) Sesshy!! Tue les!!!  
  
Sesshy : ... t'est tu malade?? J'vois pas pourquoi...  
  
Eug : PARCE QU'ON A SAUVÉ RIN!!!!  
  
ººººBOUMºººº  
  
Eu-lou-pa : HAHAHAHAHA CREVEZ!!!!!!!  
  
Lou : YEAH!! PUS DE KIKYO!!!!!  
  
Eug : ON FAIT UNE FÊTE!!!  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku et Shippô : c'était rapide, pour butter Naraku...  
  
Inu : nooon... Kikyo...  
  
Eug : MAIS MERDE!!! ET KAGOME ELLE??? TU SAIS QU'ELLE EXISTE??????????  
  
Lou : no duh!!!, je pensais qu'elle était invisible -.-'''  
  
ººººla tête flottante du chapitre 1 apparaît au milieu de nul partºººº  
  
Lou : ... ººººvoit la têteºººº AH!!!  
  
Eug : Salut toi!!  
  
Tout le monde sauf Eu-lou-pa et Sasuke : ???  
  
Sasuke : encore lui??  
  
Sesshômaru : ...???  
  
Lou : ça veut dire qu'on va partir?? OH NON!!! ... bon ok je veux bien. Mais  
  
où est Rin??  
  
Eug : OOOH!! On pourra pas lui dire au revoir... snif Bon ben on prend  
  
Sesshômaru - Allons-y les filles et Sasuke -  
  
Sasuke : ...  
  
Lou : snif... on dira pas bye à Rin... bon on y va snif  
  
Tout le monde sauf Eu-lou-pa et Sasuke : hein??  
  
Eu-lou-pa : bye bye!!  
  
ººººelles entrent dans la porte avec Sasuke et Sesshômaruºººº  
  
woooo c'était long à taper, ce chapitre... mais on s'est dépêchée pour le  
  
faire, parce qu'on avait 5 jours de congé, et pendant 2 jours, on l'a pas  
  
fait (mais faut dire qu'on en avait fait un bout avant...)  
  
alors, si vous êtes pas trop traumatisés, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre 


End file.
